<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Bracelets by spaceacealyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908316">Friendship Bracelets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx'>spaceacealyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fankids Canon [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fankids - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has a way of getting Jade to do things the never normally would do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fankids Canon [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Bracelets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade huffs. “I don’t see why you want me to do this so bad.”</p><p>Robin looks up from their bracelet in progress with a pout. “Because, Jade. It’s fun and I wanted to hang out… I guess you could leave if you really wanted to I just thought… I don’t know, maybe we could still hang out even though we aren’t with the entire family…” they look pitifully back to their work and Jade throws her head back, groaning in frustration.</p><p>“Okay, fine. I don’t see why we have to make stupid things like these though…”</p><p>Robin allows themselves a small smile. Jade does care, no matter how much she acts like she doesn’t.</p><p>Jade looks through all the different colors. “This is stupid. Why am I doing this?” She looks at her sibling again. Robin is always so sweet. It reminds Jade of Thibault. He would probably love this mushy shit… She goes back to looking through the colors and picks out three bundles of thread- one blue, one purple, and one pink- and sets to work.</p><p>“So… uh… Robin, I’m sure Dad has asked but how’re your grades and… stuff?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Morning, Jade.”</p><p>Jade is trying to tie up her wet hair as she sits down next to Thibault for breakfast. “Hey.” She leans forward onto the table and looks tiredly at Thibault. That’s when she remembers the bracelet she made him and she perks up. “I have something for you!”</p><p>He’s in the middle of taking a bite of his food but stops to look at her. “Huh?”</p><p>She digs around in her pocket and fishes out the flimsy string bracelet. “Robin made me make one with them, and it’s kinda weird to make them for yourself so… here.” She holds it out to him, the tips of her ears growing hot.</p><p>He looks at it for a moment before smiling and taking it from her. “Thanks.”</p><p>Jade shrugs. “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Jade doesn’t give it much thought and starts piling food onto her plate. Little does she know that Thibault will stare at it later when he’s alone, thinking back to when no one had wanted to become his friend and how taking a chance to come out of his shell paid off. The bracelet is a physical representation of the friendship he and Jade developed and therefore proof that his choice to stop hiding had a positive outcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thibault Landon belongs to @neonbluewaves on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>